Esto no es un fic, ok?
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Pequeñas escenas de parodia describiendo lo que yo, Flor de desierto, nunca escribiré en mis fics NaruSasu. Si no toleran un poco de crueldad pura, no lean :v
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a tod s. Vine a dejar este pequeñísimo fragmento de mi parte para un momento de entretenimiento. Nop, no es un fic, es sólo un pequeñísimo fragmento de mi par(ok, no lo voy a repetir :v). No está hecho para ofender a nadie, cada quien escribe y lee lo que le gusta y en la percepción de cada quien es bello, hermoso, maravilloso, etc etc. Esto es solo para hacerles reír un ratito y también para darles a conocer una parte de mí… Aquello que jamás verán en mis fics porque no me encanta :P y se los presentaré con algo de humor en pequeñas escenas individuales e independientes de lo que no me gusta cuando debería estar escribiendo lo que sí me gusta en vez de lo que no me gusta porque qué sentido tiene escribir lo que no me gusta solo para mostrar lo que no me gusta?…**

 **Sí, soy especial…**

 **Por cierto, las escenas son algo extremas para darle humor, pero supongo que entenderán a qué se refiere cada una (de todas formas tendrán título para que nadie se haga el tonto aquí). Y no crean que tomé de referencia algún fic, hace siglos que lo leo fics narusasu así que cualquier parecido con algo es pura coincidencia.**

 **No tomen nada mientras leen porque esto les hará escupir todo y lo más probable es que no de la risa :v (háganme caso, no se hagan las rebeldes)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LO QUE YO, FLOR DE DESIERTO, NUNCA ESCRIBIRÉ EN MIS FICS NARUSASU**

 **Punto 1: Confesiones de amor y exhibición fuera de lugar**

_ ¡Sasuke!

*Naruto corre hacia Sasuke en pleno pasillo de la academia donde casualmente están caminando todos sus conocidos, incluyendo familia, amigos, enemigos que no querían verlos juntos, y la señora de la esquina que siempre los shippeaba de lejitos*

_ ¿Qué pasa?

*Naruto se acerca a él con una encantadora sonrisa y toma las manos de Sasuke en las suyas ¡NO! Mejor, lo abraza del trasero, para verse más seme*

_ ¡Sasuke, quiero confesarte mi amor eterno delante de todos y para siempre. Huye conmigo y que no nos importen los demás, incluyendo familia y amigos!

*Sasuke lo mira con los ojos brillosos y asombrados*

_ En este universo alternativo y por alguna extraña razón, esto no me está matando de la vergüenza y, de hecho, estoy super feliz. Prosigue.

 **Punto 2: "Chino" innecesario**

_ Naruto, esto está mal. Nosotros, a pesar de haber pasado por muchas cosas que a este punto de la vida ya deberían habernos hecho madurar, tenemos muy mala comunicación como pareja.

_ Lo sé (aunque no hago nada para solucionarlo)… gomen.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Gomen.

_ ¿Comen?

_ ¡No! ¡Gomen! ¡De gomenasai!

_ ¿Se comen a Sai?

_ ¡NO! ¡Karusata kidatu shami no jandayó chichi! (Trad: ¡Comer o no comer no es la cuestión!)

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Tarami kushuguada? (Trad: ¿no me comprendes?) ¿karedé simpashika aré? (trad: ¿No llegan a ese nivel tus sentimientos por mí?)

_ Naruto, este es un fic en español, nadie entiende las pelotudeces que estás diciendo, y poner la traducción al lado te hace ver más idiota.

_ *GASP* ¡RIOKARE TUMACHINAGO! (Trad: LE TIENES ENVIDIA A MI PERFECTO CHINO!)

 **Punto 3: Itachi, el enemigo amado**

_ Naruto-kun, no quiero verte cerca de mi amado otototototo (trad: hermanitititito). No creo que seas bueno para él y además le tengo un depravado amor sexual reprimido y a veces no reprimido, y haré todo lo posible por aportar al antagonismo de esta historia (y a nadie le importará porque me aman) interponiéndome entre ustedes con planes ingeniosos porque al menos de agregarme la inteligencia manipuladora no se olvidaron. En resumen te odio y jamás aceptaré tu relación con Sasuke.

_ Pero en el manga tú dijiste que…

_ ¡JAMÁS!

 **Punto 4: Donde todos (TODOS), incluyendo esa araña en la esquina del techo del cuarto de ese personaje cuarteario, son GAYS**

_ ¡Amigo Kiba-gay!

_ ¡Hola, amigo Naruto-gay! ¿Cómo estás?

_ ¡Sexy! ¿Qué hay de ti, Sai-gay?

_ Soy novio de Gaara-gay así que según lo que leí estoy feliz.

_ ¡Yo ayer dejé sin poder caminar a mi novio Neji-gay!

_ ¡Lo mismo le hice a mi novio Sasuke-gay! ¡FIESTA DE SEMES!

*Aparece Sakura*

_ ¡Hola, chicos!

_ ¡Tú lárgate! ¡No tienes pilili así que no vales nada, escoria heterosexual!

_ ¡Pero soy lesbi! ¡Y soy seme de Ino-lesbi!

_ Oh, ¡así sí! ¡Únete a nosotros amiga seme! ¡Wiiiiiiii~!

 **Punto 5: Drama no ameritado y completamente innecesario**

_ SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

*Sasuke salta dentro de la habitación rompiendo la ventana y activando su chidori listo para atacar a algún enemigo y salvar a su adorado perdedor*

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ ¡No hay papel higiénico!

 **Bueno, eso sí lo amerita. Mejor otro ejemplo:**

_ SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

*Sasuke salta dentro de la habitación rompiendo la ventana y activando su chidori listo para atacar a algún enemigo y salvar a su adorado perdedor*

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ ¡¿Sasuke, dónde estabas?! ¡Estuve aquí muy solo por casi 5,43 segundos sin poder tenerte cerca de mí para comer juntos este delicioso desayuno que hice especialmente para ti!

_ Sólo fui a lavarme las ma-

_ ¡NO ME AMAAAAS! *corre hecho un mar de cursis lágrimas*

 **Punto 6: ¿Lo están matando? Porque eso parece**

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAH! ¡OAOOOOHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNGH! ¡AAAAaaAAHHhhH! ¡WAAAAAAAH! Mú ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡MMMMMMMMMMMGH! ¡UUUUUHHH! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡OOOOOOOOHH! ¡AAAAAAH! ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ASFDASDAFDASDASFDAA!

_ Por todos los cielos, Sasuke, Qué rayos, ¿te estoy lastimando?

_ No, es sólo que eres muy bueno con tu aparato.

_ ¿Eh? Pero si ni la metí.

_ Pues imagínate cuando la metas, de seguro sonaré aún más sexy *cejas cejas*

 **Punto 7: Sasunata**

_ Hola, precioso *sonrisa marca cuélgate*

_ ¿Me-me hablas a mí? *se sonroja muchísimo*

_ Por supuesto, ¿a quién más?

_ N-Naruto, ya basta *super tímido*

_ *Lo abraza (del trasero, por supuesto)* No me digas que me detenga, es que te quiero tanto, eres tan puro e inocente (con otra personalidad no lo serías, claro).

*Aparece Hinata*

_ Pero Naruto-kun, yo también soy…

_ Tú no tienes pene.

_ … *se vuelve yandere*

 **Punto 8: Iruka, el best (y otras cosas)**

_ Naruto yo, a pesar de haber dicho en el manga que te veo como a un hermano menor para no tener que lidiar con ninguna otra especie de responsabilidad, te veo como a un hijo, y te aconsejo que vayas y le confieses tu amor a Sasuke.

_ Si usted lo dice, Iruka-sensei, ¡lo haré!

_ Ah, y por cierto, estoy embarazado de Kakashi *se mega-sonroja*

_ Eh… ¿hurra?

 **Punto 9: Los amiguis que te** _ **hayudan**_

_ ¡Amiguis Sakuri and Hinati! Hay que hacr un plan super kawai para ayudar a nuestros amiguis Naruto y Sasuke a estar juntos porqu son bobos e incapaces de madurar, aprender de sus errores por sí mismos, tomar decisiones por su cuenta puesto que su amor no es suficiente motivo y ninguno quiere hacer el debido esfuerzo. Oh, bueno, como que lo hacen ¡Pero muy lento! ¡Sin nosotros no habrá fic ni final feliz!

_ ¡Es cierto, amigui Neji! ¡Ellos no podrían decidir tener el valor para hacer nada si nosotros no les decimos exactamente qué hacer!

_ Pero amiguis, ¿no deberíamos sólo darles un par de consejos y que ellos decidan por su cuenta qué hacer para así no interferir en el desarrollo de su relación la cual debería darse naturalmente y sin forcejeos de parte de terceros?

_ ¡NO! ¡Vete, amigui Suigetsu! ¡No estás siendo un verdadero amigui!

*Se van a buscar a su amigui Sasuke*

_ ¡Sasuke amigo del alma que en este AU no nos ignora y nos cae muy bien! ¡Queremos hablar contigo!

_ ¿Sí, queridos amiguis?

_ ¡Queremos decirte que haces mal en esperar tanto y en negar tu amor por Naruto, y que debes confesárselo y saltar a su cuello y abrazarlo con todo y piernas!

_ Ok. Ya que ustedes lo dicen porque me quieren mucho y desean lo mejor para mí, debo hacerlo.

*Se va a buscar a Naruto*

*Lo encuentra*

_ ¡Naruto!

*Naruto esconde su manga yaoi hard y se voltea*

_ ¿Qué quieres, pinche homo? *es que él no tenía amiguis que le aconsejen, pero seguro que surgirán más tarde*

_ Naruto, te amo, y porque me lo dijeron mis grandes amigos del alma con los que comparte más que contigo, me hicieron comprender que estaba siendo tonto y al fin acepté mi amor por ti etcétera etcétera *Salta a su cuello y lo abraza con todo y piernas*

_ ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

 **Punto 10: 500 sombras de Sasu**

_ ¡Me violaste!

_ Pero te gustó.

_ ¡No!

_ Pero tengo mucho dinero.

_ ¡Eso no es…!

_ Es que me gustas.

_ ¡No por eso vas a…!

_ Y soy guapísimo…

_ ...

_ No pude resistirlo, mi banana quería.

_ … *se la piensa*

_ ¡Te conquistaré, tebayo!

*Lo conquista*

Y vivieron felices para siempre, FIN.

 **Punto 11: Deidi (el bro de Naruto), Kyubbi (el otro bro de Naruto), Kisami (este no es bro por feo) y otros de por ahí ALIAS El potencial amoroso de Itachi**

_ ¡Naruto hermano menor! ¡Iré a visitar a Itachi! Está sexy.

_ Ok, Kyuubi humano de cabello rojo con cara de mi padre.

*Kyuubi humano de cabello rojo con cara de su padre se va a visitar a Itachi*

*Llega a la casa y en la puerta está Deidara*

_ ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Itachi es mío! ¡Es mi derecho como el improvisado hermano mayor de Naruto para hacer más yaoi!

_ YO soy el improvisado hermano de Naruto, soy rubio y ojos azules y mi enfermiza obsesión con el sharingan es un gran motivo para desarrollar el amor.

*Kisame aparece por detrás*

_ Ustedes dos se equivocan. Yo he sido su compañero así que es natural que me ame a mí por mi hermoso interior.

*Sakura aparece por detrás*

_ O también puede estar conmigo. En ese AU donde todo era al revés él me amaba.

 **Punto 12: Eres mi primera vez… ¿a poco te la creíste?**

_ Estoy enamorado de Naruto pero él no me ama *triste*, en fin, me iré a revolcar con No-Naruto para deshacerme de mi frustración porque mi estabilidad emocional y mental dependen de mi aparato reproductor.

*Al otro día*

_ Sasuke, te amo, ¿tú me amas?

_ Sí, Naruto. He estado con muchos pero solo contigo lo hago con feelings.

_ Aww, tan puro. Yo también. De pronto soy fiel a alguien.

_ Que lo digas significa mucho para mí. Jamás pensaría que obedeces más a tu pene que a tu cerebro y jamás imaginaría que serías capaz de ponerme los cuernos con el sexo siendo tan simple como mascar chicle, mi vida.

_ Ese sentimiento es mutuo, mi amor eterno *pone la canción de Ricardo Arjona "También es mi primera vez" y vuelven a tener sex mientras en la descripción especifican muy románticamente que "no se siente como cuando lo hacían con fulano y sultano sino que es mucho mejor porque es amor verdadero"*

 **Punto 13: Eres mi primera vez… ¿a poco te la creíste? (Parte 2)**

_ Tengo un novio(a) con el que tengo relaciones pero me estoy enamorando de Naruto… ¡oh no!

/En la otra esquina/

_ Tengo un novio(a) con el que tengo relaciones pero me estoy enamorando de Sasuke… ¡oh no!

*Se terminan de enamorar y dejan a sus novios*

_ Sasuke, te amo, ¿tú me amas?

_ Sí, Naruto.

_Ahora te prepararé con mucho cuidado porque te quiero.

_ No es necesario, no soy virgen.

_ Oh gracias por decírmelo, necesitaba mucho saberlo, y me pone muy contento ese dato porque eso significa que tienes experiencia y eso hará que el sexo sea más genial y de seguro van a describir eso en medio de que tengamos sexo.

_ Sí, pero no te preocupes, he estado con fulano(a) pero solo contigo lo hago con feelings.

_ Aww, tan puro. Yo también con sultano(a), y eso no es nada raro en la sociedad de hoy en día y también es muy normal hablar de esto mientras lo hacemos.

_ Que lo digas significa mucho para mí. Es obvio que tú no solo quieres sexo y jamás pensaría que te aburrirás de mí como lo hiciste con el anterior, mi vida.

_ Ese sentimiento es mutuo, mi amor eterno *pone la canción de Ricardo Arjona "También es mi primera vez" y vuelven a tener sex mientras en la descripción especifican muy románticamente que "no se siente como cuando lo hacían con fulano y sultano sino que es mucho mejor porque es amor verdadero"*

 **Punto 14: Hola, desconocido… ¡Mejor pasemos a la acción!**

_ Wow, mira ese chico, es hermoso. Especialmente su trasero *se babea* ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Sasuke.

_ ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?... ¿y luego ir a un bar gay?

_ Por supuesto, guapo. Porque es obvio que soy gay también a pesar de no haber dicho ni media palabra hasta el momento y me gustan tus músculos. ¿Tengamos sex accidental (o no accidental si quieres) después de nuestra cita?

_ ¡Sí!

 **Punto 15: Orochimaru, el asalta-cunas**

_ Sasuke-kun, soy un pedófilo pervertido y voy a secuestrarte para robar tu pureza. Quiero tu cueerrrrrrpo.

_ Creí que querías obtener mi sharingan vistiendo mi cuerpo como envase tal como dijiste mil veces.

_ Me entendiste mal.

 **Punto 16: Sakura, la cocaí… heroína del Narusasu**

_ Sakura-chan, eres una gran amiga que nos ha ayudado taaaanto. Muchas gracias, no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

_ No me agradezcas, Naruto. Es obvio que yo los aprecio como amigos, no estoy obsesionada con alguien que nunca me miró, tengo dignidad y amor propio, yo los quiero mucho y soy consciente de lo que sienten el uno por el otro porque los observo y no me concentro solo en mis propios sentimientos y en lo que quiero para mí, y soy más madura que ustedes dos juntos. Es natural que yo sea la responsable de hacer florecer la unión de ustedes dos.

 **Punto 17: Sasuke, el gótico emo incapacitado emocional**

_ Naruto, aún después de que me dijiste que me amabas y que yo acepté que también te amaba, no puedo mostrarte afecto ni comprensión ni cariño porque soy emo y si te hago sufrir innecesariamente es porque no lo puedo evitar.

_ No importa, Sasuke, igual te amo, y te perdonaré las veces que necesites. Ven, te daré un abrazo.

_ No, ya te dije que soy emo, no doy abrazos ni me dejo abrazar. Solo tolero el sexo porque eso no es cursi.

 **Punto 19: Tebayo forever**

_ Sasuke, ¿qué hora es, tebayo?

_ Las cinco.

_ Gracias, tebayo. ¿Quieres ir a toma un helado conmigo, tebayo?

_ … Claro.

_ La clase de hoy estuvo aburrida, ¿no, tebayo? Creo que el sensei exagera, tebayo. No sé para qué sirven las matemáticas, tebayo. Ya quisiera estar en vacaciones, tebayo.

_ … Sí…

_ ¡Oh, ya llegamos a la heladería, tebayo! ¡Tan rápido, tebayo! ¿De qué quieres tu helado, tebayo? Yo lo quiero de chocolate, tebayo.

_ …

_ Tebayo.

 **Punto 20: El hamor justifica toooodoooo**

*En la oficina del amargado-con-su-vida-adulto hokage*

_ Pero Naruto, ambos tenemos esposas, hijos y mascotas familiares. No deberíamos hacer esto.

_ *Le abre las piernas* Pero nos amamos, esa es razón suficiente. Además, nadie lo sabrá.

_ Mh, es cierto. *Se deja querer*

 **Punto 21: Naruto el taradísimo y Sasuke el intelectualísimo**

_ ¡Sasuke! Soy retrasado mental, no tengo inteligencia para nada, no soy capaz de hacer buenos planes, no soy capaz de usar el sentido común y me veo muuuuuy ooc si pienso en algo listo a pesar de que el desarrollo de la historia y las circunstancias lo justifiquen, así que me veo en la necesidad de preguntar… ¿Cuánto es 2 más 2?

_ Oh, Naruto, está bien que seas un completo tarado porque eso nos hace los opuestos perfectos, ya que yo nací con un cerebro del tamaño de una sandía y me sé todo incluso lo que nunca he visto en mi vida porque sólo me basta mi superdesarrollado instinto e innato talento…

_ Ajá…. *asiente mirándolo como chimpancé esperando la respuesta*

_ Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es la raíz cuadrada de 16, obviamente.

 **Punto 22: Sasuke-seme**

_ Naruto, déjame hacerte mío… *cara de perv*

_ *Se vuelve uke* Oh sí, Sasuke, hazme tuyo, ya me cansé de follarte, quiero probar que me folles, quiero saber lo que se siente ser dominado, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!

.

.

.

.

.

 **ETCÉTERA…**

 **.**

 **Vomité al escribir esto… pero también me reí :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nuevamente! Dejando este pedacito más de "información interna de autora", aprovecho para decirles que estoy escribiendo la continuación de mis fics pendientes, así que no se preocupen, es solo que son más largos que esto, por eso no lo termino tan rápido. He estado ocupada y estresada, y como todos sabemos, en esos momentos de estrés uno se pone a pensar en cosas estresantes que consiguen estresarte más, así que por eso les traigo otros puntos que llegaron a mi mente de lo que no me gusta, es que hay que tomar el toro por los cuernos, si estás pasando un mal día y tienes pensamientos negativos, pisotéalos y ríete malvadamente de ellos MUAJAJAJA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LO QUE YO, FLOR DE DESIERTO, NUNCA ESCRIBIRÉ EN MIS FICS NARUSASU (PARTE 2)**

 **Punto 23: Celos a propósito**

_ No sé si Naruto me quiere o no, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡Ya sé! Voy a bailar la macarena con ese fulano de allá y si se pone celoso es que me ama.

*Sasuke se pone a bailar la macarena con ese fulano de allá*

 _*_ _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_ _,_ _que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena_ _,_ _dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena,_ _EEEH Macarena!... AAAHE!*_

*Naruto los mira furibundo desde la otra esquina, sintiendo la ira carcomer su interior*

_ ¡IMBÉCILES! *corre y los empuja bruscamente separándolos e hiriéndolos en el proceso* ¡NO SABEN BAILAR! *Baila la macarena muy enojado pero como se debe, meneando todo*

*Sasuke se levanta del suelo muy indignado*

_ ¡Yo no quería que me lastimes y te enojes, quería tu amor, tu afecto y tus mimos, los cuales obviamente debías darme después de bailar muy mal la macarena con ese fulano! ¡Así es la gente normal!

 **Punto 24: Celos a propósito (Parte 2)**

_ ¡Jujuju! Voy a coquetear con esa chica/uke para ver qué hace Sasuke al respecto, será interesante, tebayo.

*Coquetea con esa chica/uke delante de Sasuke*

*Sasuke los mira*

*Sasuke sufre en silencio*

_ ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¿No vas a decir nada?

*Sasuke sufre en silencio _más_ *

_ ¡Haz algo!

_ Oh claro que voy a hacer algo… Dejarte *lo deja*

_ ¡Oye, eso no debería pasar! ¡Deberías ser ooc, dejar tu dignidad y luchar por tu hombre que coquetea con otros a propósito en tus narices porque quiere fastidiarte con celos y llenarse de autosatisfacción y ego!

 **Punto 25: El villano, el re-villano, y el recontra-villano**

/Pasados los 50 capítulos de desarrollo de la historia…/

_ Naruto, estoy muy feliz de que al fin estemos juntos.

_ Yo más, Sasuke. El villano/problema del fic no nos pudo separar, tebayo. Te amo.

_ Yo también.

Todo está solucionado y bien y satisfactorio, así que FI-

*Aparece el Re-villano que en ningún momento anterior se había mencionado siquiera*

_ ¡No los dejaré estar juntos y ser felices! ¡LOS SEPARARÉ! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

/40 capítulos de enfrentamiento contra la re-villanía después…/

_ Después de mil problemas más surgidos de la nada, al fin estamos juntos de nuevo, Naruto.

_ Sí, Sasuke. Al fin, estoy tan feliz. Te amo.

_ Yo también.

Todo está solucionado y bien y cansino y medio sin sentido, así que FI-

*Aparece el Recontra-villano que en ningún momento anterior se había mencionado siquiera*

_ ¡No los dejaré estar juntos y ser felices! ¡LOS SEPARARÉ! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

/43 capítulos de enfrentamiento contra la recontra-villanía después…/

_ *Mira paranoicamente a su alrededor* Después de dos mil problemas más surgidos de la nada, al fin… al fin… al fin estamos juntos de nuevo, Naruto.

_ *Lo abraza con cara de asustado* S-Sí, Sasuke. Al fin, e-e-estoy tan feliz… Sasuke, tengo miedo.

_ Yo también.

_ Si alargan más este fic, nos harán más cosas espantosas física, mental y emocionalmente.

_ L-Lo sé. Pero creo que ya acabó todo y ahora sí es el feliz fi-

*Aparece el recontraultra-villa…*

_ ¡Naruto, suicidémonos!

_ ¡Sí, Sasuke!

*Se lanzan de un puente*

FIN

 **Punto 26: Compartir a Sasuke con los kage bushin no importa**

_ Oh cielos, quiero ir a comer ramen, pero al mismo tiempo quiero ir a la casa de Sasuke y divertirnos en la cama tal como quedamos ayer. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Ya sé!

*Hace un kage bushin*

_ ¡Kage bushin! ¡Ve y diviértete en la cama con Sasuke!

_ Eeeh, ¿eso no sería inapropiado?

_ ¡Claro que no! Al final harás "poof" y me llegará la información y yo sentiré _rico_. Así que da lo mismo. Es más, para que sea más sexy, que vayan cuatro kage bushin! *Hace más kage bushin*

_ Ya que te llega la información, y la absoluta _sensación_ de haberlo vivido (cosa que no dice en ninguna parte del manga), ¿No preferirías que nosotros comamos el ramen mientras tú vas con Sasuke porque lo amas?

*Naruto abre los ojos de par en par dándose cuenta de que-*

_ ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a compartir mi ramen?! ¡Jamás compartiría mi ramen! ¡Así no lo disfrutaría aunque me llegue la estúpida información! ¡¿Estás mal del coco, estúpido kage bushin atrofiado?! ¡Sólo yo como mi ramen y nadie más!

 **Punto 27: Fugaku el mal padre desgraciado homofóbico incomprensible**

_ Sasuke, que horror que ames a ese tipo. Es hombre. Asqueroso. Guacala. Ew. Ya no eres mi hijo, de todas formas nunca te quise ni me importaste. Y por supuesto, te desheredo.

*Sasuke está muy herido profundamente, no por la herencia, sino porque él siempre quiso el afecto de su padre y…*

_ ¡MI DINERO! ¡Viejo infeliz! ¡Hijo de mi abuela! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Te demandaré por discriminación y exigiré mi derecho legítimo al 120% de tu fortuna y te dejaré en la cochina calle! ¡Ya lo verás! *se va enojado y con mucho orgusho* ¡LO VERÁS!

/Dos capítulos después…/

*Sasuke le quita todo su dinero a su padre y lo deja en la cochina calle y no le importa*

_ Eres genial, Sasuke, mi amor. Ahora somos ricos y ese tipo malo está sufriendo *toma su champagne*

_ Sí, mi querido dobe. Es lo que todo homofóbico se merece.

 **Punto 28: "Te quiero" después del revuelque**

/Después de 34 folladas…/

*En pleno folleo*

_ ¡Oh sí! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Naruto, te quiero…!

*Naruto se detiene de repente estupefacto*

_ ¿Me quieres? *sniff* Sa-Sasuke… *sniff*… no puedo creerlo... *sob* me quieres *llora fea y desconsoladamente con mocos y todo muy a la Rankai por la felicidad porque después de tanto sex sin feelings es impresionante y muy conmovedor que lo ame*

_ … *Las lágrimas caen en toda la cara de Sasuke quien desvía la mirada con cara de aburrimiento extremo muy a la Rankai*… como sea.

 **Punto 29: El final feli… ¿Qué rayos es esto?**

*Suceden problemas que se pueden solucionar de manera muy simple con algo de comunicación y voluntad*

*No hay comunicación ni voluntad*

*Pasan cosas malas*

_ Jamás podremos estar juntos… *Sasuke sale corriendo dramáticamente muy al estilo titanic*

_ ¡Sasuke! ¡Chotto matte!

_ ¡NO SOLUCIONARÁS ESTO CON TOMATE! *sigue corriendo*

Y después sucede uno de los siguientes:

 **Opción 1**

*Sasuke sigue corriendo por la calle dramáticamente y de pronto aparece un auto y lo atropella*

*Naruto lo ve (o no lo ve pero llega a verlo al hospital donde le dice sus últimas palabras las cuales pudo haberle dicho antes y evitarse la muerte) y Sasuke se muere*

_ ¡Noooooooo!

*Naruto se vuelve emo*

FIN

 **Opción 2**

*Sasuke se separa de Naruto para enfrentar el gran peligro que los acecha para así protegerlo y estúpidamente sin pararse a pensar en que eso podría afectarle a Naruto emocional y psicológicamente y que Naruto preferiría morirse y que sería mucho más efectivo trabajar juntos*

*Fulano mata a Sasuke*

*Naruto lo ve (o no lo ve pero llega a verlo al hospital donde le dice sus últimas palabras las cuales pudo haberle dicho antes y evitarse la muerte) y Sasuke se muere*

_ ¡Noooooooo!

*Naruto "recién comprende" a Sasuke y su sed de venganza y se llena de odio y destruye al fulano sangrientamente, y a todo su país por si acaso*

FIN

 **Opción 3**

*Sasuke se separa de Naruto para enfrentar sus propias emociones y se va a Latinoamérica para despejar su mente*

*En lo que está acostado en el pasto pensando sobre la vida viene un elefante latinoamericano y se sienta encima de él*

*Naruto lo ve (o no lo ve pero llega a verlo al hospital donde le dice sus últimas palabras las cuales pudo haberle dicho antes y evitarse la muerte) y Sasuke se muere*

_ ¡Noooooooo!

*Naruto "recién comprende" a Sasuke y su sed de venganza y se llena de odio y destruye a todos los elefantes latinoamericanos hasta la extinción*

FIN

Lectores: Qué miércoles? :C

Autor(a): Yo nunca dije que habría un final feliz ò_ó

Lectores: … :'CCC

Autor(a): (┌∩┐Ò益Ó)┌∩┐

 **Punto 30: Pasados innecesarios (para mostrar que siempre fue gay u otras cosas que no aportan nada a la historia)**

*La temática y el desarrollo del fic va hasta el momento todo muy chévere*

*Naruto y Sasuke están en la sala dándose besitos y dando chance a los lectores de fangirlear*

*De repente Sasuke se detiene*

_ Besas muy bien, dobe, ¿quién te enseñó a besar así? *como si quisiera saberlo, imaginarlo y toda la fea cosa*

*A Naruto de repente se le va la pasión y se quita de encima de Sasuke poniendo una cara muy melancólica y rompiendo la atmósfera completamente*

_ Fue hace mucho tiempo… *mira al techo ausentemente con lágrimas formándosele en los ojos* su hermoso y puro nombre era Menganito. Yo lo amaba con todo mi kokoro…

*Sasuke se endereza a su lado muy preocupado cual madre adoptiva*

_ Aww, Naruto *pone su mano en su hombro* ¿qué sucedió? Puedes decírmelo, y definitivamente te comprenderé, y te apoyaré, y no me sentiré como un segundón ni como un remplazo.

_ Él era tan bello, tan especial, tan blablablabla blablablá *un capítulo después* y entonces un tipo homofóbico lo asesinó *llora como nunca lloraría por Sasuke*

_ Pobre menganito *abraza a Naruto consolándolo*, me conmovió mucho tu historia de amor con otro tipo, Naruto, y si él aún estuviera vivo de seguro ni te hubieras volteado a mirarme pero no importa, se murió y ahora nos amamos…

_ Él era incomparable.

_ Sí, bueno, pero eso está en el pasado y ahora nosotros…

_ Y nunca lo olvidaré.

_ Eso está bien, pero nosotros…

_ Nunca.

_ …

_ Jamás.

 **Punto 31: Copias aburridas de otros ánimes/mangas**

_ POKEMON! TENGO QUE ATRAPARLOS, DATTEBAYO-OH~

_ Dobe, deja de cantar y lanza tu pikachu de una vez.

_ Okey *levanta a su pikachu y lo lanza* PIKACHU, YO TE ESCOJO!

_ Tienes que decir "yo te elijo", retardado. Con semejante estupidez nunca llegarás a la liga pokemon.

_ ¡Lo lograré! ¡Me esforzaré mucho y ganaré! ¡Y PASARÁN AÑOS Y SEGUIRÉ TENIENDO MIS DULCES 10 AÑITOS!

.

_ Soy un shinigami, tebayooooo *feliz*

_ ¡Naruto, mira un alma!

*Naruto atrapa al alma*

_ ¡Naruto, mira otra alma!

*Naruto atrapa a la otra alma*

_ ¡Naruto, mira un hollow!

*Naruto derrota al hollow*

_ ¡Naruto, mira un Menos!

*Naruto derrota al Menos*

_ ¡Naruto, mira un Espada!

*Naruto derrota al Espada*

_ Sasuke, ya me cansé, ¿dónde está el amor de este fic?

_ Cállate y ¡Mira, el monstruo que mató a tu mamá!

.

_ Oh amo tanto el agua y soy tan talentoso nadando y todos me aman (y me fastidian) por eso. Cuánta novedad *se acerca a una máquina expendedora a comprar una botella de _agua_ *

*Naruto aparece y lo acorrala amenazadora y comprometedoramente contra la máquina*

_ Yo no te amo, emo rarito que se cree pez.

_ Qué extraño, ¿por qué?

_ Porque sí. Y aléjate de Sakura-chan. Nadó como no debía sólo para poder estar a tu nivel.

_ ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que esa babosa esté pendiente de todo lo que yo hago y no pueda hacer las cosas por su cuenta? ¿Y qué hace la muy marimacha nadando con nosotros los hombres?

_ … Igual te odio.

_ Yo te odio más.

_ Voy a mirarte mucho de ahora en adelante. Porque te odio.

_ Yo te miraré más.

*se miran mucho pero no les dejan hacer nada más que nadar y nadar y nadar*

.

_ ¡Sasuke ponte tu traje azul de una vez! ¡Debemos salvar al mundo siendo los power rangers!

_ ¿Cuántas veces voy a decírtelo? Yo no uso el azul. Yo uso el amarillo.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ese es de mujer!

_ No puedes juzgarme. Tú eres el color café. ¿Quién rayos viste un traje de superhéroe café?

*Canción de Power Rangers*

.

_ ¡Sasuke! ¡Encontré mi emblema digimon para hacer digievolucionar a kyuubimon! Él mío es "espectacularidad", ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

*Sasuke mira hacia su emblema queriendo llorar porque siente que jamás cumplirá su destino*

_ … Cariñosidad.

_ ¡SOMOS COMPATIBLES, TEBAYO!

 **Punto 32: ¿Es Sasuke o Sakura?**

_ ¡Sasuke! *Muy feliz* Después de una peligrosa pelea donde salvé a un inocente pueblo de la destrucción, al fin me estoy recuperando un poco de mis heridas, y al menos ahora puedo caminar, dattebay-

* **PLAF** Sasuke le planta un reverendo manazo en plena espaldota herida y Naruto se descalabra y se desmaya*

_ Imbécil, no debiste dejar que te hieran tanto, me preocupé.

.

_ ¡Sí! Tengo tanta hambre, tebayo *listo para comer su ramen* Hace un mes que no como mi delicioso ra-

* **PLAF** Sasuke le planta un manazo en plena nuca y lo deja con la cara hundida en el plato caliente de ramen*

_ Imbécil, come verduras.

.

_ Oye, Sasuke *se le acerca pasando su brazo por sus hombros* ¿qué te parece si vamos a entren-

* **PUM** Sasuke le da un puñetazo de Hulk haciendo que Naruto vuele hacia el infinito y más allá perdiéndose como un puntito en el cielo*

_ ¡Imbécil, no te me acerques tanto y no me toques! ¡Me pones nervioso!

.

_ O-Oh no… corté la cebolla en rodajas y no en cuadritos como Sasuke me dijo *tiembla de miedo*, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? Tal vez si corto las rodajas en cuadritos no se note y-

_ *Aparece detrás de él como en película de terror* **¿Cómo osas arruinar el arte culinario de esa manera?**

_ ¡Lo-Lo-Lo siento! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!

*No le tiene piedad y lo muele a golpes y patadas*

.

_ *Aguanta la respiración mientras se mantiene tieso como una estatua con cara de traumado* _En sus pensamientos: Tal vez si no respiro, Sasuke no tendrá motivos para pegarme, dattebay-_

_ ¡Respira, imbécil! * **PUM** le da un soberano golpe y lo deja inconsciente, pero respirando* ¡Debes respirar para vivir y estar conmigo! ¡Porque NOS AMAMOS!

 **Punto 33: Minato y Kushina, los padres super sabios y perceptivos**

_ OMG, esa chica está tocando la espalda de mi hijo, seguro es su novia asdasdsadadfsad COF COF es decir *se para derecho, muy serio y cool* hijo mío de mi corazón, yo soy muy intuitivo y listo y maduro y sabiondo, así que mi profundo consejo es que siempre pienses detenidamente en tus acciones y tus sentimientos y pongas por encima de todo tus prioridades de forma consciente. Y hay muchos otros buenos consejos que puedo darte en la vida, no sólo un simple "haz lo que dice tu madre", aunque ella también es muy sabia.

_ Es cierto, querido hijito. Escucha a tu padre y también a mí, y yo te aconsejo que siempre sigas a tu corazón y estés con la persona que realmente amas, no importa cómo sea, no tiene que ser como yo.

_ ¡Gracias, padres! ¡Los amo! *Los abraza* por cierto, estoy enamorado de Sasuke.

_ Nosotros ya lo sabíamos, hijito, era obvio que nos daríamos cuenta porque somos muy perceptivos y lo mensito lo heredaste de nosédónde.

_ Sí, y obviamente lo aceptamos de muy buena gana, Naruto. ¡Felicidades~! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

 **Punto 34: Falta de comunicación sin razón y sólo para crear más rollo**

*Ocurren problemas que se resuelven fácilmente con comunicación, confianza y empatía*

_ Sasuke, sabes que si hay algún problema, puedes decírmelo, yo te escucharé y te comprenderé.

_ …

_ Sasuke, si algo te molesta, o si algo está pasando, quiero saberlo. No quiero que sufras solo ni nada por el estilo.

_ …

_ Sasuke, por favor. Si algo malo pasa, que te ponga en peligro a ti o mí, debes decírmelo. Si te pasara algo malo, yo sufriría mucho.

_ ...

_ Sasuke…

_ …

_ Sasuke, di algo.

_ … *lo seduce y tienen sex y el tema queda olvidado*

*Luego Sasuke hace estupideces solo, y pasan cosas malas que se pudieron haber evitado si hablaba con Naruto*

_ ¿Sasuke, por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo sufrí mucho y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo para ayudar todo se habría ido a la caca.

_ Sí, debí habértelo dicho.

 **Punto 35: Separación larga y forzosa para recién actuar maduramente**

_ Naruto, aunque no tengamos problemas extremos de manga ni ningún motivo razonable y externo que nos fuerce, por nuestras diferencias las cuales no podemos afrontar porque no damos la mayor importancia a nuestro amor, debemos separarnos.

_ Estoy de acuerdo, Sasuke, las cosas no funcionan entre nosotros y no nos da la gana de hacerlas funcionar. Que tengas buena vida.

*Se separan dramáticamente bajo la lluvia*

/10 años después…/

*Se encuentran en el mismo lugar donde se separaron (con lluvia también)*

*Se miran dramáticamente*

*Corren a abrazarse… dramáticamente*

_ Oh Naruto, te extrañé tanto. Te sigo amando igual que antes y más. Todos estos años quise volver contigo.

_ Oh Sasuke, yo también. Y ahora que he madurado (porque sólo podía hacerlo estando lejos de ti, aparentemente) he comprendido que no hay nada más fuerte que nuestro amor. Siempre quise ir a buscarte pero me daban ñañaras.

_ Yo siempre quise regresar pero como no habías ido a buscarme pensé que ya no me querías y también me daban ñañaras.

_ Yo pensé que el dicho de "si lo amas, déjalo ir" era cool.

_ Y yo creí que el dicho de "Si te ama, vendrá por ti" era cool.

_ ¡Oh Sasuke! ¡Pero ahora seremos felices!

_ ¡Sí! ¡Después de 10 años completamente desperdiciados y haciendo quien sabe qué, los cuales habrían sido felices si nos hubiera dado la gana de aceptar que amar es también comprender y compartir! Pero ahora lo sabemos, así que está bien. No compartimos casi nada ni atravesamos obstáculos juntos desarrollándonos como pareja, pero segurísimo que no caeremos en el mismo problema de nuevo.

_ ¡Sí!

 **Punto 36: Los engendros shippeando (y su mera asquerosa existencia)**

_ ¡Salada! ¿Viste cómo se miran el emo de tu padre y el cabeza-tusada de mi padre?

_ ¡Sí, Boludo! Yo los shippeo mucho, deberíamos ayudarlos a estar juntos y divorciarse de nuestras inservibles y no amadas madres.

_ ¡Sí! Porque una familia funcional y feliz no es lo que todo niño normal quiere y necesita. Después de todo, mi madre violó a mi pobre e inocente padre, no la quiero, pero a mi padre lo quiero mucho aunque él no me quiera y me trate como a un pinche adoptado haciéndome sentir como el huérfano que _él_ era.

_ La mía le robó esperma de mi padre mientras él pobrecito dormía y él nunca la amó, y creo que el hombre me tiene mucha lástima y por semejante consideración lo quiero tanto. ¡Definitivamente tiene que estar con la persona que realmente ama!

_ ¡Vamos! ¡Haremos un plan ingenioso para que se entreguen a la pasión! ¡Mientras miramos fangirleando!

_ ¡Y asesinemos a nuestras madres!

_ ¡Sí!

 **Punto 37: Amor es sinónimo de ser babosos**

_ Sasuke, mi vida, ¿me pasas la sal?

_ Aquí tienes, corazón *se la pasa*

_ Gracias, sé que te lo digo mil veces durante el día como si fuera saludo, pero debo hacerlo de nuevo porque cuando me pasaste la sal sentí tanta felicidad… TE AMO.

_ Yo también te amo.

.

_ Sasuke, voy a ir al baño, cariño.

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe, mi sol?

_ No, mejor no, mi estrellita. Es que estoy mal del estómago y no quiero contaminar el puro aire de tu alrededor con mis indignos pedos.

_ No digas eso, yo amo todo de ti, hasta tus pedos, mi amor.

_ Aww, te amo.

_ Yo también te amo.

.

_ Azucarito bello, ¿qué te salió en la pregunta 2?

_ 48, cielito lindo.

_ Qué mal, a mí no me salió eso *se pone triste porque siente que si no le sale lo mismo que Sasuke están dejando de estar conectados con el alma*

_ No pongas esa profunda tristeza en tu bello rostro, mi amor *lo besa con muchísimo amor*

_ ¡Te amo!

_ Yo también te amo.

*El profesor los interrumpe*

_ Chicos, por favor, están en plena clase y dan mucho asco. Compórtense.

_ ¿Y eso qué? Si queremos expresar nuestro amor intensamente sin ningún sentido de la privacidad ni decencia es nuestro problema. ¡Tenemos derechos! *lo besuquea de nuevo*

 **Punto 38: Naruto vs Itachi**

*Sasuke corre con una sonrisa llena de felicidad hacia Naruto, lo empuja del camino, y continúa su carrera hacia Itachi*

_ ¡Marca de auto! Digo…¡NIISAN! *abraza a su hermano (ignorando a Naruto)*

_ Hola, Sasuke. *Itachi le da unas palmaditas en su cabeza*, Ahora *lo trata de empujar pero el otro está abrazado como un koala* ve con… tu amigo…

*Pasan cosas e Itachi se muere*

_ Mi hermano se murió… *triste*

_ Lo siento mucho, Sasuke *Naruto le pone una mano en el hombro*, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para tomar su lugar y reemplazarlo, cuidándote y queriéndote.

_ Creí que me amabas de otra manera…

_ Nah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ETCÉTERA**

 **.**

 **¿Les quemé los ojos? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? GENIAL**

 **¿Que si estoy muy traumatizada? Sí, tal vez, tal vez.**

 **¿Que si voy a continuar mis fics? Sip, sip, sip.**

 **También vomité con esta parte :v**

 **Por cierto, para los que no saben quién es Rankai, es una doujinka narusasu… que no me gusta :v**


End file.
